1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a one shot cigarette system and more particularly pertains to smoking short quick cigarettes with any one of a plurality of burnable substances, the smoking being done in a safe, convenient, enjoyable and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of smoking systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, smoking systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of smoking through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,714 issued Feb. 27, 1990 to Barnes relates to a Smoking Article with Improved Mouthend Piece. U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,588 issued Jan. 15, 1991 to Stewart relates to a Low Delivery Cigarette. U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,523 issued Apr. 26, 2005 relates to a Cigarette having Porous Heat Transfer Tube.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a one shot cigarette system that allows for smoking short quick cigarettes with any one of a plurality of burnable substances, the smoking being done in a safe, convenient, enjoyable and economical manner.
In this respect, the one shot cigarette system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of smoking short quick cigarettes with any one of a plurality of burnable substances, the smoking being done in a safe, convenient, enjoyable and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved one shot cigarette system which can be used for smoking short quick cigarettes with any one of a plurality of burnable substances, the smoking being done in a safe, convenient, enjoyable and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.